Accel World: Advent Mix
by Soulsilverlord
Summary: The year is 2046 and there is an unknown war going on. A boy by the name of Asakura fights in this war as Kamen Rider Tiger. By chance his lifestyle mixes with those of the Accelerated World. Can he make friends with these people? Or will his own insanity consume him?
1. Chapter 1

Accel World: Advent Mix

By: Soulsilverlord

…

Kamen Rider Ryuki © Toei

Accel World © Reki Kawahara

…

**Chapter 1: The Tiger **

It was the middle of the day, but the tall buildings made the alleys a lot darker than they needed to be. A man dressed in white armor ran through them. A psychotic laughter could be heard from echoes. The man in white turned around, to see nothing.

"Where are you? I know you're here." the man in white spoke out to the darkness. Another laugh was heard.

"I wonder where I could be. That is quite the question, Tiger." another voice said as the owner appeared from the shadows. It was another man; this one was dressed in purple armor. "I think it's about time we ended this game of cat and mouse, or should I say _Tiger and Snake._" he smirked and pulled out a scepter with a cobra head on it. A slot emerged from its head and he proceeded to remove a card from his belt. He inserted the card into the scepter and slammed it down. _**"Sword Vent"**_

**SWORD VENT: 3000 AP**

"Like hell I'll die like this. I have a life ahead of me! You'll go first, you hear me!" Tiger said aloud as he regained his balance. He pulled out a large axe and ran at the purple man. "Ouja, you're never going to live through this!"

Ouja smirked as his sword collided with Tiger's axe. He proceeded to pull the sword back and shove it directly into the chest of Tiger. Sparks flew off from the collision of metal and Tiger fell to the ground. He removed a card from his belt and inserted it into an opening on his axe. He then slammed the top of the axe, covering the card. _**"Strike Vent"**_

**STRIKE VENT: 3000 AP**

A pair of tiger claws appeared on Tiger's hands. The two ran off into a much more open area. The two arrived in the streets of Tokyo. One thing seemed different as there were no other people outside the area. The sunshine gleamed off the sharp claws on Tiger's hands. Ouja ran forward and struck down, but Tiger used his claws to capture the sword as it came down. Using the force of his hands, Tiger struck Ouja several times with his claws. Sparks flew from the collision of metal and his opponent fell to the ground. Ouja slowly got up, holding onto his arms.

"I told you I would win. I will be the last to survive, Ouja! You'll die here." Tiger said. Ouja simply laughed.

"I'd love to see you try. Too bad we'll have to wait until some other time. Since our own time is up." Ouja said, breathing heavily from the beating had received. Tiger looked down at his claws, seeing that he seemed to be dissolving. The same went for his opponent who ran off.

"Damn it. I was hoping we could end this today…" Tiger said to himself as he ran off toward the alleyway. Stepping up to a large glass window, he quickly jumped into it. However instead of the glass breaking, he somehow went through it. The glass made a ripple like water.

On the other side of the glass, Tiger leaped out of it. The white and blue armor shattered off of him, revealing a young man. He seemed to be about fifteen or sixteen. He grabbed his arm as blood leaked from his arm to his hand. He began to walk down the street, from the alleyway he had just exited. Many of the people he saw had them. Oh how he despised them. Tiger could see the looks he was receiving as he walked down the sidewalk alongside other people. He had been born into an era where things were all done from those damn Neuro Linkers.

'These damn people. Why do they even need those damn things? People got along fine without them for years, and now everyone uses them. I guess I was born into the wrong era.' Tiger thought. He sighed as he continued to walk and think. He had a deep hatred of the Neuro Linkers. Tiger saw them as a detriment to society. It made everything easier, but Tiger's reasoning was solid enough for him. People saw it as weird not to use one. Despite owning one, Tiger never used his. He did not attend school and lived off the money his relatives send him.

Finally arriving at his apartment complex, Tiger made his way into the two-room apartment. It wasn't anything special, but it was his. There was a bedroom/kitchen area and a bathroom. He also continuously refused medical treatment from doctors as well. He pulled out a small first-aid kit and began to dress the gash on his arm. He simply washed it with a wet rag and proceeded to wrap it in gauze. Another sigh came from his mouth.

He clutched his head and screamed. A ringing was in his head. It rang out like chimes. It called for him, beckoning for Tiger to arrive. There was never a quiet moment for him. He chose this life, as the outcome was as sweet as anything. He got up and ran toward the door. This was something he had to do. He didn't need to do it all the time. However his one friend counted on his during times like this. His arm throbbed in pain as he ran down the sidewalk. People stared at the strange boy in white clothes. Tiger looked into the glass and saw the gazelles hopping and jumping. They were truly the strangest of the monsters. Running toward the alleyway, he stopped in his tracks. From his pocket he removed a small card deck. It was blue with four white fang marks on the front and a golden tiger head in the center. He put the deck up to the mirror and a silver belt appeared on his waist. Placing his free hand toward the sky he yelled out.

**"HENSHIN!"** he yelled out as he placed the deck into the open part on the belt. The armor of Tiger converged into him from the mirror. Raising his arm out, he ran into the mirror. He boarded his Rider Shooter and speeded off toward the mirror version of his world. Getting off the Rider Shooter, he sighed.

"Where are they? I just saw them." he said to himself. Fortunately, the gazelles in question leapt off the top of a building and landed in front of Tiger. They snarled and ran at him. He smirked under his helmet and pulled out his axe. The first of the three Gigazelles, as they are called, came at him. Tiger slashed at it with his axe and proceeded to punch it. "You guys are really annoying. I wish all of you would just disappear!" he yelled. He removed a card from his deck and placed it into the open part on his axe. He closed the top of the axe. _**"Strike Vent"**_

**STRIKE VENT: 3000 AP**

His trademark claws appeared on his hands once again, leading him to slash at the three who began to team up on him. One of the monsters pulled out a large rode with two blades attached to it. It roared out and stabbed at Tiger. The attack, highly powerful, caused him to fall back. He could definitely feel the pain in his abdomen. If the battle continues like this, he might be placed into a hospital against his will. Tiger screamed out and ran at the damn monster and began and onslaught of slashes at them. He continued his rage until two of the gazelles jumped out of the area.

There was one of the Gigazelles left, however. The remaining Negazelle quivered. In quick thinking it ran out toward the glass.

"Like hell you are!" Tiger yelled out. He drew another card from his deck. Placing it into his axe, he made haste after the Negazelle.

The Negazelle jumped out from the glass and looked around. A group of people were walking on a bridge. Tiger jumped from the glass and chased after it. The beast made its way to the bridge, just as Tiger did.

"Time for you to descend to hell!" Tiger yelled. The beast growled and jumped toward the walking people. Tiger slammed the top of his axe. _**"FINAL VENT"**_

**FINAL VENT: 6000 AP**

The Strike Vent claws reappeared as a large Tiger monster leapt out of the water below. The monster roared out and grabbed onto the gazelle. It ran and dragged the gazelle on the ground before throwing it up. Tiger leapt into the air and impaled the monster on his claws. The monster screamed as it dissolved, leaving only a golden orb behind. The Tiger monster, Destwilder, absorbed the orb before jumping into the water.

The people looked on in shock as Tiger simply looked at them. He drew another card and placed it into the axe. Shutting it, it once again rang out. _**"MEMORY VENT"**_

The axe rang out high pitched noise, causing the people to forget what they had just seen. Tiger used this as his escape strategy, as he jumped into the water.

"People don't need to know about anything. As long as I have that card, they will never need to know." Tiger said as he got back to shore, his armor shattering. He coughed. Then there was another cough. The blood seeped out from his white shirt. It appeared on his abdomen and his arm. He began to walk down the street, as people looked on. No one helped him until he finally collapsed.

_**If You Do Not Fight, You Will Not Survive!**_

**A/N: I've been on a Ryuki streak lately. So here's a cool idea I had for a crossover between Accel World and Ryuki. I'm sorry I haven't written in a bit, I had a lot to do in relation to computer problems. A new chapter will be up each day. That's my new goal! For anyone unfamiliar with Ryuki here's some terminology.**

**Contract Monster: Each Rider's appearance and arsenal is based on the monster they made a contract with.**

******Advent Decks: The deck allows the user to transform into a Rider, by placing into a V-Buckle.**

******Survive : A Rider can reach an Ultimate form by activating Survive Shippu, Mugen, or Rekka.**

******Visors: Each Rider has a Visor. It can be in the form a sword or shield or even a shoulder pad. They're used to activate the powers of Advent Cards.**

******Advent Cards : the main arsenal of a Rider. Each Rider has their own special cards in relation to their Contract Monster.**


	2. Chapter 2

Accel World: Advent Mix

By: Soulsilverlord

…

Kamen Rider Ryuki © Toei

Accel World © Reki Kawahara

…

**Chapter 2: Reconstructing the Tiger**

__ The Negazelle jumped out from the glass and looked around. A group of people were walking on a bridge. Tiger jumped from the glass and chased after it. The beast made its way to the bridge, just as Tiger did.

"Time for you to descend to hell!" Tiger yelled. The beast growled and jumped toward the walking people. Tiger slammed the top of his axe. _**"FINAL VENT"**_

The Strike Vent claws reappeared as a large Tiger monster leapt out of the water below. The monster roared out and grabbed onto the gazelle. It ran and dragged the gazelle on the ground before throwing it up. Tiger leapt into the air and impaled the monster on his claws. The monster screamed as it dissolved, leaving only a golden orb behind. The Tiger monster, Destwilder, absorbed the orb before jumping into the water.

…

Light was coming in through the window in the hospital room where Asakura had been admitted. He had been given old fashion stiches per his request. This extended the time he would spend recovering, but he couldn't care less about that. He had no visitors except for his doctor. Not attending school would normally be an obstacle, but Asakura had no need for school. He was worried.

This was the first time in over four years that he had been to a hospital. He could only worry about getting out and returning to fight. Finally, the police arrived in his rooms. The wounds were obviously not accidental so the doctors had called in the police to interview the strange boy.

"Son, we just need to know who did this to you. We can put him to justice." the police said to him.

"The person who attacked me is no longer an obstacle. He is not a detriment to my health or anyone else's. I would appreciate it if you could leave me be. It would be nice to recover from this sooner than later." Asakura said.

The police attempted to get more out of him, but Asakura wouldn't budge an inch. He was stubborn like that. Eventually, they got tired of his act and left. Attempting to sleep, he realized he couldn't. He got up and decided to take a walk. He grabbed his coat, no longer stained with his blood, and head out. The sun was setting and it did look beautiful. He could only wonder what would happen next. He sighed and removed his contract card. Holding it to a small piece of glass he kept with him, he saw his contract monster, Destwilder. Smiling he placed the card back into his deck and sat down. It was nice that one could spend a little time outdoors even when hospitalized.

Eventually, it was time to return to his room. He was given permission to leave in a couple of days. Hopefully, the future would bring better luck than he had. As he walked to his room he noticed a boy, couple of years younger, leaving the room next to his. The boy was short and quite large. The boy, not paying attention, bumped into Asakura head first. The boy backed up after colliding with the taller Asakura.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention where I was going." the boy pleaded.

"It's fine. Don't worry." Asakura said in reply as he moved away from him. "What's your name, kid?"

"Oh. Um, I'm Haruyuki. Arita Haruyuki." the boy said in reply.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, I'm Asakura. See you in the future, maybe." Asakura said as he began to walk into his room. The boy reminded Asakura of himself. "Come see me tomorrow if you get the chance."

"Okay, I will." Haruyuki replied, seemingly happy that this mysterious boy would like to talk to him more. Asakura walked into his room, and Haru turned around to leave. Suddenly, the door slammed open. Asakura was clutching his head as he ran down the hall. "Wait! Where are you going?" Haru simply stood there stunned at what had just taken place. The other door opened and a beautiful young girl stepped out the door.

"Haruyuki-kun? What are you still doing here?" the girl said.

The two remaining Gigazelles hopped inside the mirror. They made their way down the hall, with Asakura making haste. The pain in his abdomen and arm was unbearable as he ran at normal speed. He stopped and looked at the glass.

"I saw him running down the hall. He seemed really nice."

"Well it is strange for someone to just run down the hall. I heard one of the doctors say he wasn't well."

Asakura removed the deck from his coat pocket and raised it to the glass. A silver belt converged onto his waist. The girl and Haru had stopped and looked around the corner to see Asakura.

He raised his free arm to the air and the one holding his deck forward. **"HENSHIN!" **he yelled out as he shoved the deck into the V-Buckle. The golden tiger symbol glowed gold and a small red light on the belt lit up as well. Placing both of his hands at the ready, three mirror images of Tiger's armor appeared and converged into Asakura. "Here we go!"

The two looked stunned as Asakura leapt into the mirror. On the other side of the mirror Tiger jumped out and raised his axe at the two Gigazelles. The axe, DestVisor, was thrown at the first of the two Gigazelles. The monster jumped back as Tiger ran forward at the two monsters. One of the Gigazelles roared and jumped. Tiger smirked and backpedaled toward the monster. With his axe in hand, he swiped at the Gigazelle. It cried out as the axe sliced through its body.

"Does that hurt? I bet it does! Just like the wound in my abdomen! You damn monsters are the only things that make me talk. AHHHHHHHHHH!" He drew a card from his deck and inserted into his Visor. **"**_**AXE VENT**_**"**

**AXE VENT: 3000 AP**

Suddenly the Visor was replaced with a much larger battle axe. It was double sided and had Destwilder's symbol on it. "Bring it on!" Tiger ran forward and slashed at the monster. He further pierced into the wound on its chest. "Poor baby!" he once again slashed at the monster. He took several swings, as the other Gigazelle looked on in horror. The Gigazelle finally fell to the floor.

The Axe from the Axe Vent card disappeared and was once again replaced with the DestVisor. He drew another card from the deck. He smirked as he placed it into the Visor and slid the top down. **"**_**FINAL VENT**_**"**

**FINAL VENT: 6000 AP**

Destwilder ran out from seemingly nowhere and began to drag the Gigazelle down the hallway. Tiger stood with his claws out. The Gigazelle saw its fate as Destwilder lifted it into the air and released. Tiger brought out his claw and impaled it. It roared one last time before disintegrating into a golden orb for Destwilder.

"Don't think I forgot you." Tiger said as the other Gigazelle got up to run away. It leapt through the glass in an attempt to escape. "These monsters are way too predictable." Tiger made haste and ran through the glass as well.

On the opposite side of the glass the Gigazelle had arrived. The monster ran down the hall opposite of where Haru stood. Not too surprised as Tiger also arrived in the real world. "Damn it. Where did he go?" He drew a card from his deck and inserted into his Visor. _**"ADVENT"**_

**ADVENT: 5000 AP**

Destwilder also appeared from outside the glass and looked at its master. "Destwilder go that way." he said pointing at the way where the Gigazelle had gone. "If you find it, kill it." The monster nodded and ran down the hallway. Tiger slowly walked down the hall. As he walked, he removed another card from the deck and inserted it into his Visor. He saw the two who had been watching. He let his voice slip.

"Haruyuki-san..." Tiger said in deeper voice. "Why?" Suddenly Destwilder came running down the hallway, dragging the Gigazelle along with it. "One second. Time to improvise this battle." He slammed the top of his visor. _**"FREEZE VENT"**_

**FREEZE VENT: 1000 AP**

The Gigazelle no longer writhed as Destwilder stopped dragging. The large Tiger monster leapt into the glass as Tiger walked up to the frozen monster. In one swift motion he beheaded the monster as it dissolved into a golden orb. The orb went into the glass. Tiger lowered his axe.

"Sorry about that." Asakura said to the two.

The girl with long black hair looked at Asakura. "Who are you?"

"Tiger… Kamen Rider Tiger. I'm sorry."

"About what Asakura-san?"

"This." he drew a card and placed it into his Visor.

_**Kamen Rider Tiger: **_

"_**Riders fight for one thing only: themselves!"**_

"_**I'm sorry but you will not get involved."**_

"_**CONFINE VENT!"**_

_If You Do Not Fight, You Will Not Survive!_

**A/N: I'll try to put at least three quotes from each future chapter. Kind of like how each Ryuki ends.**


	3. Chapter 3

Accel World: Advent Mix

By: Soulsilverlord

…

Kamen Rider Ryuki © Toei

Accel World © Reki Kawahara

…

**Chapter 3: Hello! Goodbye! A Battle With the Rhino!**

The Gigazelle no longer writhed as Destwilder stopped dragging. The large Tiger monster leapt into the glass as Tiger walked up to the frozen monster. In one swift motion he beheaded the monster as it dissolved into a golden orb. The orb went into the glass. Tiger lowered his axe.

"Sorry about that." Asakura said to the two.

The girl with long black hair looked at Asakura. "Who are you?"

"Tiger… Kamen Rider Tiger. I'm sorry."

"About what Asakura-san?"

"This." he drew a card and placed it into his Visor. _**"MEMORY VENT!"**_

"You'll never remember me. Riders fight for one thing: themselves! I can't have you lot interfering." Tiger said as a high pitched noise emerged from the axe. "Goodbye. For now." Walking away, the armor shattered, leaving the two confused as to what had just happened.

…

Asakura was released from the hospital the following day. He hadn't wanted the Memory Vent to be impaired in any way. That card was the saving grace of keeping Rider's identities safe from the public. Asakura was unsure what his next move should be. He suggested to himself that he continued his hunt for Ouja. The devilish Rider had eluded him since they last fought in the downtown area. Asakura sighed.

"There has to be more to my life than this. I can't keep going on like this is normal. I have to be a hero to the people… That's right, I have to win." Asakura thought to himself. He had to kill all the Riders to win. It was a harsh thing to do, but that's what Rider lived for. Odin had told him that. A ringing began in his ears. It was different from a monster. The glass window reflected Odin, in all of his glory. Asakura turned around to view the master of the Riders. Despite the people walking, nobody but Asakura noticed Odin. People simply thought Asakura was mentally disturbed as he began to speak to Odin.

"Odin… What do you want with me?" Asakura began.

"You seem to be having trouble locating Kamen Rider Ouja. Plus, you seemed hesitant to finish him in your last battle." Odin said in an emotionless voice. "I am willing to help you win. In order to win, you must fight." Odin drew a card from his deck and threw it at Asakura, who caught it.

"A contract card, why would I need this?" Asakura said, holding the blank card.

"You must find your second contracted monster. You have contracted Destwilder already, but he is not strong enough. You must contract the dark one. When you find it, you will know what I speak of. You must survive, Kamen Rider Tiger! Make your wish come true!" Odin commanded before disappearing in a flash of golden light. Asakura turned around and stared down at the contract card.

"The dark one, eh? What could this possibly mean?" Asakura said to himself as he pocketed the blank card and began to walk along again. People could think whatever they wanted about him. "Things seem to be looking up now." Asakura stuffed his hands into his pockets and began to head to his apartment. It was no use looking for Ouja until he had contracted the 'dark one' that Odin had spoken of. Whether a blessing or a curse, he was sure that it meant something.

…

Instead of heading to his apartment, Asakura decided to walk to the park. He sat down on a bench and removed a book from his pocket. Not a lot of people read from actual books anymore, leading Asakura to believe he was the only one who read from them. The book he decided to begin reading was, "To Kill a Mockingbird". It was incredibly old, but his father always loved books like this. He smiled to himself and opened the book.

The book was about a lawyer who lived in the southern United States and his two children. It dealt with the hero, Atticus Finch, defending a black man during the time of segregation. This was the perfect inspiration for a hero like Asakura. He closed the book after some time of reading and got up from his seat.

"Maybe one day I can be like Atticus Finch, defending and saving people just because it's right." Asakura thought to himself. Readying himself to leave, he heard a voice.

"Yo, Asakura-kun!" the voice said. Asakura turned around to see someone he hadn't wanted to see. His hair was black and spiked up. He was carrying a suitcase, which matched his grey suit. Despite the immense hatred coming from Asakura, he couldn't lie because he based his own white suit on him.

"Jun-san, what do you want." Asakura said to the older man.

"Just the usual, you know!" he said cheerfully, shoving a grey card deck into Asakura's face. Asakura swatted it away and looked deadpanned.

"I'm not in the mood to fight, Jun."

"Come on! I can't find Ouja anywhere and we're the only three Riders. I wish that damn Odin would go reveal some more to us you know." Jun said as he sat down on the bench.

"If I fight you, will you leave me alone for a bit?" Asakura said in reply to the overly cheerful suited man.

"Yep, so you'll do it?"

"Yes, if it keeps me away from you for a little longer." Asakura said as he pulled out his own deck. This was the Rider War. Riders fought against each other for their wishes to be granted. The two entered an alleyway, where no one would spot their transformations.

Jun and Asakura pulled out their respective deck and held them up to the glass of an old shop. Two V-Buckles came from the mirror and attached themselves to the waists of the two men. Jun raised his arm in front of his body and put the other at his waist, holding the deck.

**"HENSHIN!" **Jun yelled out as he inserted the deck into the V-Buckles. Putting his hands at the ready, three mirror images of armor converged onto Jun's body. The armor was silver and in the motif of a rhinoceros. A horn protruded from his helmet and a pink horn came out from his left shoulder. He was Kamen Rider Gai. Asakura raised his free hand to the air and his other was put next to his waist.

**"HENSHIN!" **Asakura yelled out as well as he lowered his free hand and shoved the deck into his V-Buckle. Three mirror images of Tiger's armor appeared from the glass and made their way onto the body of Asakura. The two riders looked at each other and leapt through the glass and rode their way to Mirror World.

"What was that?" a voice said. She walked up to the glass where the two strange men had seemingly leapt into. When she looked in, she could see reflections of people who weren't there.

…

Tiger got off his Rider Shooter, as well as Gai. Pulling out his Visor, Tiger ran forward and struck at Gai. Gai's main specialty was melee combat and defense.

"I bet you wished your Visor wasn't completely useless." Tiger taunted as he struck down again on Gai.

"Yeah, but it's all the better for this!" Gai exclaimed as he used the pink horn on his shoulder to strike at Tiger, causing him to fall back from the hit. Gai smirked under his helmet and drew a card from his deck. He threw it into the Visor that was located on the left shoulder. _**"ADVENT"**_

_**Advent: 4000 AP Metalgelas**_

__A large silver rhino appeared and rammed Tiger, causing him to hit the wall on the building. He got up and drew a card from his deck and inserted it into his axe. "Like hell this is going to go down like this!" Closing the top of the visor it announced, _**"AXE VENT"**_

_**Axe Vent: 3000 AP**_

"Not so fast!" Gai yelled out as a large double bladed battle axe appeared before Tiger. Drawing another card he ran forward and threw it into his Visor. _**"CONFINE VENT"**_

_**Confine Vent**_

__"Damn it! Should've known better than to do that." Tiger said as he dodged another ramming tackle from Metalgelas. "Let's try something else if you're just going to piss around like that!"

"I'd like to see you try." Gai yelled out as placed yet another card into his visor. _**"STRIKE VENT"**_

_**Strike Vent: 3000 AP**_

A large metal rhino head appeared on Gai's arm as he ran at Tiger. Asakura leapt back only to be hit by Metalgelas. Taking out his axe, Tiger drew and placed a card into it. **"**_**STRIKE VENT"**_

_**Strike Vent: 3000 AP**_

Two tiger claws appeared on his hands as he too ran to attack with his strike. Gai thrust forward with his arm causing sparks to fly from Tiger's metal chest plate. Tiger slashed with both hands and managed to decently attack Gai. Metalgelas roared and began to charge at Tiger.

"Dumbass rhino and owner…" Asakura said to himself as he once again got charged by the large metal plated rhino. "I'm getting real sick of this." _**"FREEZE VENT" "ADVENT"**_

_**Freeze Vent: 1000 AP**_

_**Advent: 5000 AP Destwilder**_

"Like that will work!" Gai said as Destwilder appeared behind Tiger and Metalgelas stopped in his tracks. _**"CONFINE VENT"**_

__Tiger's Freeze Vent was taken away and the frozen Metalgelas ran forward as well as Destwilder. The two monsters began to clash, but Destwilder managed to gain an upper hand. The large tiger grabbed on to Metalgelas and began to smash its head into the ground.

"I think it's about time this ended." Tiger said, exhausted from the long and tedious battle.

"Come on its just getting started, man!" Gai said as he drew a card from his deck. Asakura followed in suit and both Riders active their cards simultaneously. _**"FINAL VENT"**_

_**Final Vent Tiger: 6000 AP**_

_**Final Vent Gai: 5000 AP**_

Gai equipped his Strike Vent once again, as well as Tiger too. Both Riders prepared for their finishing move when Gai stopped dead in his tracks. His free hand was beginning to disintegrate due to the prolonged time in the Mirror World.

"Looks like our time here is up. Thanks for the fight man, how about we go get dinner tomorrow. My treat." Gai said as he ran toward the glass window where they had entered.

"As much as I disagree with you, it's probably time." Tiger said as he noticed his own hand. He followed after Gai, but him and his Rider Shooter were nowhere to be seen. Sighing, he boarded his own Rider Shooter and left the Mirror World.

Gai was nowhere to be scene and the alley seemed empty, allowing Asakura to shatter his armor without having to edit their memories.

"The coast is clear, time to head back home for the day." Asakura said as he stretched his arms out.

"Well, well that was probably the most interesting part of my day." a voice came from behind Asakura. He turned around and found just was he expected. It was a person, albeit young, she had a very evil smile on her face. "Mind telling me about that?"

_**Kamen Rider Tiger**_

"_**You can help, just don't expect much."**_

"_**A new Rider?"**_

"_**We need to get out of here as fast as possible!"**_

_If You Do Not Fight, You Will Not Survive!_

**A/N: Another chapter. See, I'm actually having a lot of fun writing these chapters. Anyways I wonder who witnessed the battle between Gai and Tiger. Also, just a clearification but at this point the only three Riders in the war are Tiger, Ouja, and Gai. Odin is the one giving the decks out and he usually announces when a new Rider appears. Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Accel World: Advent Mix

By: Soulsilverlord

…

Kamen Rider Ryuki © Toei

Accel World © Reki Kawahara

…

**Chapter 4: The Secret is Out! A New Rider?**

Gai equipped his Strike Vent once again, as well as Tiger too. Both Riders prepared for their finishing move when Gai stopped dead in his tracks. His free hand was beginning to disintegrate due to the prolonged time in the Mirror World.

"Looks like our time here is up. Thanks for the fight man, how about we go get dinner tomorrow. My treat." Gai said as he ran toward the glass window where they had entered.

"As much as I disagree with you, it's probably time." Tiger said as he noticed his own hand. He followed after Gai, but him and his Rider Shooter were nowhere to be seen. Sighing, he boarded his own Rider Shooter and left the Mirror World.

Gai was nowhere to be scene and the alley seemed empty, allowing Asakura to shatter his armor without having to edit their memories.

"The coast is clear, time to head back home for the day." Asakura said as he stretched his arms out.

"Well, well that was probably the most interesting part of my day." a voice came from behind Asakura. He turned around and found just was he expected. It was a person, albeit young, she had a very evil smile on her face. "Mind telling me about that?"

"There's nothing to say. I'm going." Asakura said in reply. He couldn't transform immediately after fighting, it would strain his still damaged body. He started to walk away, but stopped when the ringing in his head began. The sound emanating from the mirror was none other than Kamen Rider Odin. The girl also seemed to notice the godly being.

"Odin, what brings you here the second time today?" Asakura asked.

"I have come to reveal important information to all the current Riders. A new Rider has been born today. Be on the lookout for him." Odin said simply before disappearing again. The wheels in Asakura's head began to turn as this new information ran through his mind. A new Rider and this girl who apparently was able to see Odin in the Mirror World was way too much information to be dealt with immediately.

"So who was the golden guy? A friend of yours?" She said as she looked into the glass.

"Odin is a god. He simply tells us things when he feels like it." Asakura said.

"A god? Now I really want to know what all this is."

"Fine, I'll tell you. Follow me to where no one else will hear." Asakura said. "We'll be going to my apartment to discuss this, if you please."

The two walked in silence as they finally arrived at Asakura's small apartment. He sat down in a chair next to his desk.

"So I'm assuming you still want to know all what's going on?"

"I wouldn't have followed you to your shit apartment if I didn't want to know."  
she said as she observed the room.

"I'm Asakura. You got a name, kid?"

"Don't act all high and mighty. You can only be fifteen, or sixteen at the latest."

"You're sharp."

"My name is Kozuki Yuniko." the girl said.

"Good, since I'm not wiping your memory allow me to explain the events that have occurred. I'm called a Kamen Rider; specifically I'm Kamen Rider Tiger. The idiot you saw with me was Kamen Rider Gai."

"So what exactly is a Kamen Rider? What was the point of the fighting I saw?"

"There are fourteen Riders. The Riders are supposed to fight each other to the death." Asakura explained as he pulled out his Card Deck. "This is a Card Deck; they hold the Advent Cards that Riders use to fight. Each Rider is contracted to a monster, mine is the tiger known as Destwilder. They're our partners in this battle. Gai is contracted to the metal rhino, Metalgelas."

"What's the point of the fighting though? If you were to beat him, what would happen to him?"

"Simple. He would die. His armor would deteriorate and the Mirror World would cause his body to disintegrate, or I could break his deck which would cause him to lose his contract. The results would be the same. The Rider in the mirror was named Odin. He is the one giving the Riders a chance to win this game."

"A game? I'm not normally the nicest person around unless it benefits me, but isn't killing some wrong?"

"I must kill in order to succeed. I'll become a hero and live up to the words of my father. The winner of the Rider War is given a wish. I'll win and become a hero, just like my father and Atticus Finch." Asakura droned as he removed his copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird._ "That's my reason for fighting."

"Well I'm going to go; I have important things to do. One question, why don't you wear a Neuro-Linker?"

Asakura scowled. "Those damn things are worthless, I was born with one and I wore it up until a couple years ago. They bring nothing, but trouble. If you ever want to discuss the Riders again you can find me here. If I'm not here, then I'm probably dead." He turned around to his desk and Yuniko left. "How did she notice Mirror World? This makes this whole thing a lot more interesting." The night went on without anything going off.

The next day Asakura woke up at his desk. He went into his bathroom to take a shower for the day. Soon after he had dressed himself in his regular attire, which consisted of a black shirt with white shirt and jeans. He pocketed his Card Deck and book along with a small journal. Today he was going to search for the fourth Rider. Upon opening the door he found none other than his annoying Rider acquaintance, Jun Shira.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you not to find me." Asakura said annoyed as he passed by Jun.

"Hey I told you I would treat you to dinner, but I have plans so I'll take you out for lunch instead." he said cheerfully. "It's my treat, you can't beat an offer life that."

Asakura thought for a moment and realized he hadn't eaten anything half-decent in a couple days. Despite his annoyance with Jun, he would admit that he's the closest thing he had to a friend. "Fine I'll come with you."

"Great, plus we can discuss that new Rider that Odin brought up. He scared the living hell out of me when he showed up in my bathroom mirror."

"He showed up to me right after out fight. I wonder though who the new Rider is…" Asakura said as the two walked to a close by restaurant. After they sat and ordered their food they began to discuss the new Rider.

"So this new Rider is supposedly dangerous. Odin told me he's a bit on the loony side, believe it or not."

"No one is as crazy as Ouja. He just seems to hunt us down in the Mirror World, so we can't even pinpoint his real identity. It's a bit annoying."

"I know what you mean. The first time I fought him he really did a number on me. People at work were asking me what was up with the wrapped up hand."

"I wonder what else Odin has up his sleeve. He really is mysterious. For all we know he could be pulling us into some kind of trap."

"I doubt it. If he did then it would be a lot more complex than telling us that a new Rider has awoken."

The two began to chat about non-important things, mostly Jun's work. It really seemed like the two were close friends, despite they attempted to kill each other the day before. They got their food and true to his promise, Jun paid for the entire meal. They walked outside and were about to part ways when the ringing began.

"Damn it, I really need to get to work too." Jun said.

"Look up there." Asakura pointed to the mirror to reveal two Gelnewts winding down a building. "Let's go." Jun nodded and the two ran to an area where no one was looking.

Both of the Riders pulled out their deck and revealed them to the mirror. Their V-Buckles appeared around their waists and both of them struck their own poses.

**"HENSHIN!"**

** "HENSHIN!"**

Both Riders inserted their decks into the V-Buckle. Gai's armor converged onto him, as well as Tiger's respectively. They leapt into the glass and boarded their Rider Shooters. They both arrived in the Mirror World. After getting off their Shooters, Tiger threw his axe like a boomerang. The axe flew into the air and knocked down one of the Gelnewts from the building. The other Gelnewt jumped down in order to help its fallen companion.

"Let's do this thing." Tiger said as he reclaimed his axe.

"Sounds like a plan." Gai replied as he drew a card and threw it into his shoulder pad. _**"ADVENT"**_

_**Advent: 4000 AP Metalgelas**_

__Metalgelas arrived and mowed down one of the Gelnewts. Gai ran forward to assist the monster in destroying the Gelnewt. He equipped his Strike Vent and stabbed at the monster. The Gelnewts jumped onto the building and began to climb it.

"Like hell you are." Gai said as he jumped onto the back of Metalgelas. He then leapt up from Metalgelas' back and stabbed the Gelnewt in the back. It fell all the way down and struggled as the two continued to beat him down.

Meanwhile, Tiger was chasing down the other Gelnewt. With his axe in hand he jumped forward and struck down on it. The monster attacked with its own weapon, a giant shuriken. Tiger had other plans and drew a card from his belt and placed it in his axe. _**"FREEZE VENT"**_

_**Freeze Vent: 1000 AP**_

__The shuriken stopped in the air and the Gelnewt became confused as it ran forward to check on its weapon, which had stopped. Tiger took the chance and ran forward and slashed at the face of the monster causing it to back up. Eventually the two Gelnewts found themselves together again as they were backed up by the two Riders.

"Let's finish this, I got work." Jun said as he pulled out a card from his deck.

"I have a book to read." Asakura said doing the same. They both inserted their cards into their respective Visors. _**"FINAL VENT"**_

_**Final Vent: 6000 AP Tiger**_

_**Final Vent: 5000 AP Gai**_

__Both Riders had immediately been given their Strike Vents and both of their Contract Monsters showed up as well. Gai leapt up onto Metalgelas' shoulders with his arm extended out. Metalgelas charged forward at a fast pace and rammed directly into one of the Gelnewts. Destwilder had grabbed onto the other Gelnewt and was dragging it on the ground towards its master. It threw the newt up into the air where Tiger jumped up and impaled it on his claws. Both respective monsters absorbed the newts and Gai and Tiger left the Mirror World.

"That took a chunk out of my work day. My boss is gonna be so pissed at me. I gotta run, see you later Asakura!" Jun said as he ran off toward his workplace. Asakura waved to him and headed toward the park where he had originally planned on going.

"I wonder if I'll ever see that girl again…" he thought to himself as he walked.

_**Kamen Rider Tiger**_

"_**The Accelerated World?"**_

"_**Looks like he's as crazy as we thought!"**_

"_**Let's go!"**_

_If You Do Not Fight, You Will Not Survive!_

**A/N: Another chapter down and I'm having a fun time writing these. Despite their shortness, wouldn't you rather have a 2000 word chapter every day in comparison to a longer one every few days. I'm not doing much for a while so I'll try to write longer chapters. See you soon!**


	5. The Lizard Cometh! The Illusionist!

Accel World: Advent Mix

By: Soulsilverlord

…

Kamen Rider Ryuki © Toei

Accel World © Reki Kawahara

…

**Chapter 5: The Lizard Cometh! The Illusionist! **

They both inserted their cards into their respective Visors. _**"FINAL VENT"**_

_**Final Vent: 6000 AP Tiger **_

_**Final Vent: 5000 AP Gai**_

__Both Riders had immediately been given their Strike Vents and both of their Contract Monsters showed up as well. Gai leapt up onto Metalgelas' shoulders with his arm extended out. Metalgelas charged forward at a fast pace and rammed directly into one of the Gelnewts. Destwilder had grabbed onto the other Gelnewt and was dragging it on the ground towards its master. It threw the newt up into the air where Tiger jumped up and impaled it on his claws. Both respective monsters absorbed the newts and Gai and Tiger left the Mirror World.

…

It had been a week since any Mirror Monsters had decided to show their faces. This ended up leaving Asakura in a state of horrible wellbeing. He had nothing to do but read. He could also tell the agitation with Destwilder, who hadn't eaten in those days.

"I'm sorry; I'll try to get you more food today." Asakura said to Destwilder who he had summoned with his Advent card. The monster nodded and turned around and wandered off to somewhere else in the Mirror World. Asakura sighed. "Where are all the damn monsters? I haven't sensed one in days, and who knows how bad this will turn out for me." Asakura's train of thought was broken by a knock of the door.

Sighing again, Asakura removed himself from the bathroom and answered the door. "Who is it?" he said opening the door. It was the girl from the previous week and she seemingly had a friend with her. A tall girl wearing a maid's outfit. "What do you want? I'm quite busy today."

"I doubt that, you look like you haven't left this apartment in a while." the two girls walked into the dirty apartment, which he had neglected to clean.

"Yeah just come in, completely fine with the owner." Asakura said sarcastically. He closed the door behind him and went to sit in his reading chair only to find the little brat in his chair. "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing, I just want help with something." Niko said.

"Why would I help you?" he said in reply.

"You'd help me because I know your secret!" she said with an evil smile on her face.

"Blackmail… Fine I'll help you, too late to vent your memories. First off, who's that and why'd you bring her?" Asakura said, pointing at the maid.

"She's going to help you with what I want you to do. Do you still have your Neuro-Linker?"

"Yeah I do, wouldn't throw it out despite its uselessness." Asakura said as he physically moved Niko and the chair out of his way. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a small wooden box. Undoing the lock, the box seemed to contain random things which included his Neuro-Linker. It seemed brand new.

"You said you were born with it, right?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I just haven't worn it in a couple years. So do I need it on or something?" Asakura questioned back. He couldn't believe she was blackmailing him into this.

"Now put it on and turn it on."

Asakura did as instructed. The limit of how long the Memory Vent card had worn off and if he used it, it would only serve to erase the last few minutes of her memory. He sighed and put the damn thing on. It was surreal as he hadn't used it in quite some time.

The next thing she had him do was link up with the maid. Usually people would assume lover status between people who did this, but he really could care less since this was only seen between the three of them. She sent over an application via the cable.

"Brain burst? Is this some sort of game?" Asakura asked as a prompt appeared asking him whether or not to install it.

"You'll see, just install it." Niko said in reply. "If you can do it."

Asakura snarled and clicked the non-existent install button. The damn thing looked like it exploded into pure flames. The installation bar quickly filled up as Asakura just waited. Eventually it stopped and new words found their way into his face.

"The Accelerated World? What is this?" Asakura said.

"Looks like it worked, just don't take it off or connect to the GlobalNet today. We'll visit again tomorrow. Don't you try to get out of this or else." Niko said angrily as she and her friend left. Asakura sighed as he reclaimed his chair. Suddenly, the ringing began again.

"Damn it, now's not a good time for fighting." Asakura said as he ran out the doors. The two had not left yet and he saw a giant lizard sitting in the reflection of the red motorcycle. Not a lot of people were around so he figured it was okay to do.

"Why'd you follow us out here? Are you some sick perverted loli or something?"

"No and I don't have time to deal with you." Asakura said in reply as he pulled out his card deck and put it up to the reflection in the motorcycle. The maid girl stood there like nothing was happening. Asakura placed his free hand sky high and yelled out.

**"HENSHIN!" **he yelled out as three mirror Tiger armors converged onto his body. "Time to do this." he said jumping into the motorcycle.

"There he goes; I can't wait to see how this goes." Niko said looking into the Mirror World.

Arriving in the Mirror World, the large green lizard was just sitting there on the street. It stared at him with such cold piercing eyes. Tiger stood there for a second before he was struck down from the back.

"Ah, damn it! Who's there!" Tiger demanded as he pulled out his DestVisor. He looked behind him to see a green Rider. He certainly looked weird with a chameleon motif.

"Looks like I fished my prize right from reality. I just had by monster here wander the streets until a Rider showed up. Looks like it worked all right!" the green Rider said moving next to his lizard monster.

"So what's your name? I'm Kamen Rider Tiger." Tiger said as he kept a tight grip on his axe.

"I'm Kamen Rider Verde, and I'm going to destroy you!" Verde said as he pulled out what looked like a yo-yo. He unwound it and struck at Tiger, causing him to back track.

"So you use a yo-yo as a weapon? Easy enough to beat someone like you." Tiger said, pulling out a card from his deck and inserting into his visor. **"**_**AXE VENT"**_

_**Axe Vent: 3000 AP**_

__Tiger grabbed onto his gigantic battle axe and ran forward at Verde. Verde attempted to get out of the way, but failed as Tiger struck down with his axe. Falling back Verde pulled a card from his deck and threw it into his thigh visor. _**"CLEAR VENT"**_

_**Clear Vent**_

Suddenly, Verde was nowhere to be seen. "You can't see me. Isn't this fun, now to have a little more. Tiger turned around only to be struck several times by the Bio-Winder. Tiger struck with his axe in the general direction, but Verde seemed to have moved from that spot.

"Damn, you're pretty good for an illusionist. Too bad I'm going to slice your stupid head off with my great big axe." Tiger said as he looked around the street. "Now where are you?" _**"ADVENT"**_

_**Advent: 4000 AP Biogreeza **_

__Biogreeza struck from its own hiding place and began to whip Tiger with its giant tounge. The abuse began to affect Tiger, as he could not grab any cards from his deck.

"Damn it, if I can't see then I better just do this." Tiger said as he finally pulled out a card from his deck. He quickly put into his Visor to activate it. _**"FREEZE VENT"**_

_**Freeze Vent: 1000 AP**_

_**Confine Vent**_

__"Sorry I'm late! I just heard the sounds!" Gai said as he ran to aid Tiger. Suddenly Biogreeza stopped in mid attack and the Clear Vent of Verde broke off. "Looks like I showed up just in time to meet the new guy."

"He's Kamen Rider Verde and looks like Odin was right about him being crazy."

"So you got yourself a little gang, eh? This just means I can beat you both now without any worries. So let's finish this." Verde said. He stopped mid-draw and looked at his own hand, which had begun to disintegrate. "What's going on here?

"Did you not get the memo? We can only stay in the Mirror World for a set amount of time." Gai said. "Let's get out of here, Tiger."

Asakura nodded and the two Riders went to their respective entrances in order to leave the Mirror World. Verde also disappeared to wherever he came in from.

Asakura leapt out of the Mirror World, back to outside his apartment as his armor shattered off him like glass. The two were still there. "I'm assuming you were watching that?"

"Yes, I was. Who was the green guy that attacked you and completely beat the shit out of you?"

"Kamen Rider Verde… I'll kill him for sure, next time I see him. See ya tomorrow." Asakura said, nursing his arm which had received a ton of brutality from Biogreeza's attacks.

That night Asakura settled onto his futon and thought about the day's events. The accelerated world, Kamen Rider Verde, and the fact that he almost got beat by someone who only used a yo-yo. Asakura sighed and closed his eyes. After sometime with just closed eyes, he managed to fall asleep. For the first time in a while, he dreamt. The dream was more of a memory than anything. His father… He couldn't do anything but stand there.

"FATHER!" Asakura yelled out, but his father didn't respond. Suddenly tons of Verde's appeared and he began to be whipped down by all the Riders. Finally, Odin appeared before him.

"Tiger, you will soon make a decision that will cost either your life or another. Can you kill him?"

Asakura's vision became blinded with images of his father. He was forced to watch them brutally attack his father. Why? What was this nightmare and why was he feeling the brunt of it? Asakura opened his eyes and realized where he was. Home. Asakura sighed once again and sat there.

_**Kamen Rider Tiger**_

"_**Even here I'm still Tiger."**_

"_**Look who joined the party."**_

"_**A correction is in order!"  
**_

_If You Do Not Fight, You Will Not Survive!_

**A/N: Another chapter I don't really know what's happening here, but you can probably guess. I kind of want to write an MLP crossover since I just saw Equestria Girls and shit. Probably won't, but who knows.**


	6. Chapter 6

Accel World: Advent Mix

By: Soulsilverlord

…

Kamen Rider Ryuki © Toei

Accel World © Reki Kawahara

…

**Chapter 6: The Accelerated World: The Ice Tiger**

"FATHER!" Asakura yelled out, but his father didn't respond. Suddenly tons of Verde's appeared and he began to be whipped down by all the Riders. Finally, Odin appeared before him.

"Tiger, you will soon make a decision that will cost either your life or another. Can you kill him?"

Asakura's vision became blinded with images of his father. He was forced to watch them brutally attack his father. Why? What was this nightmare and why was he feeling the brunt of it? Asakura opened his eyes and realized where he was. Home. Asakura sighed once again and sat there.

…

Asakura had awoken sometime in the morning. He cleaned himself up quickly and straightened in dirty apartment. Yesterday's events were still fresh in his mind and couldn't shake his loss to Verde. He realized that Verde played with illusions and his contract monster. They both turned invisible and would proceed to whip their target. The ability to turn invisible was certainly helpful, especially for someone like him.

After cleaning his room he patiently awaited his blackmailer. He didn't have time for things like that, but she was different. She could see into the Mirror World, so she had to have some relation to it since she wasn't a Rider. Not thinking quite right he began to fiddle with the damn Neuro-Linker. He wasn't fluent with it and he, not-thinking, connected to the GlobalNet. He sat there for some time just sitting. He decided to walk to the park to the park and read his book. He got up to leave and shut the door.

Turning on the GlobalNet was probably a dumb decision for Asakura to make. As he left the comforts of his own home and stepped outside, something happened. Everything went blue for a split second.

"What, what's happening? What is this?" the world seemed to break down before him. Everything was being destroyed and rebuilt. Normally this would be impossible, but Asakura had a hunch about what it was. It had to have been another illusion brought up by Verde. Riders could exist in both reality and the Mirror World, so he must have had another card to make hallucinations. The rebuilt world looked pretty much the same.

Looking down at the ground he found himself looking at a broken piece of glass. The glass perfectly reflected his Rider Form. Attached to his belt was the DestVisor and the card deck was still perfectly in place. Looking around a giant bit of flaming text appeared before him.

**HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER!**

"What kind of game is he playing at?" Tiger said to himself. He looked around some more and noticed many other figures in the buildings around him. "Definitely not Verde's work." Another voice sounded after his remark. Tiger turned around to see an approaching figure. As it got closer it looked less organic and more metallic and robotic.

"Looks like a newbie walked right into the wrong neighborhood." the approaching metal figure said.

Tiger looked on as the approaching figure was completely made of green metal that covered the entire body. He seemed quite bulky however and looked more like armor than anything. Looking around some more he noticed two names in the form of a fighting game bar. "I see now." They were titled Ice Tiger and Emerald Aegis. This thing had to be the thing installed to his Neuro-Linker the other day.

"Let's start this thing." Emerald Aegis said as he began to charge at Tiger.

"Oh yes. Let us start." Tiger said in reply as he removed the axe from his belt and quickly leapt out of the way of the titan. "Let's see how you handle this." Tiger said as he drew a card from his deck and inserted it into the visor. _**"ADVENT"**_

"What's the new guy doing? He seems completely calm." one of the onlookers noted.

"What did he even do with that axe of his?"

_**Advent: 5000 AP Destwilder**_

__"What did you just say?" Emerald Aegis said.

"Nothing, just better look out." Tiger said as Destwilder came charging from seemingly nowhere. The giant Tiger monster roared and quickly jumped into the air as it landed. It began to dig its sharp claws into Emerald Aegis.

"Ah, what is this! What did you do?" Aegis yelled out, unable to recover from the attack, with Destwilder slowly bringing his life bar down.

"He's my friend, and he's going to make your life hell." Tiger said, noticing that he was green as Verde. It was as if his mind was playing tricks, as Verde appeared to be the one being attacked by the tiger monster. "I think it's about time you left this plane, Emerald Aegis. You remind me of someone I don't like very much." Tiger drew another card from his deck and inserted it into his axe. _**"FINAL VENT"**_

_**Final Vent: 6000 AP Tiger**_

__"This new guy certainly has a lot of Enhanced Armaments." one view said. "I wonder what else he can do."

Tiger's Strike Vent claws appeared on his hand and he quickly positioned himself. Destwilder roared and stabbed through the body of Emerald Aegis. It began to run fast and charge toward its master, dragging the body of Aegis along with him.

"What is this?" Aegis said, as he was dragged along.

"This is your finale." Tiger said as Destwilder pulled out and threw the green metal man into the air. Tiger jumped up onto Destwilder who launched him up at an alarming speed. Tiger lifted his claws skyward and quickly impaled the green man on his claws. Aegis screamed as the two fell quickly to the ground again. Destwilder caught Tiger and placed him down, as Aegis plummeted down. His health was non-existent. He was still conscious however. He looked down at his hand to see it start to disintegrate.

"What is this? What did you do?!" he yelled.

"Nobody survives a Final Vent. That includes you." Tiger said as Emerald Aegis fully disappeared. There was a card where his body was left, however. Bending down, he picked it up and flipped it over. It was a Guard Vent card. "Looks like you left me a little present." Tiger realized he could probably leave as well, and he did so. He faded from the apocalyptic world to the real world.

"That was not a challenge." Asakura said, removing the Neuro-Linker and pocketing it.

_**Kamen Rider Tiger**_

"_**Verde!"**_

_If You Do Not Fight, You Will Not Survive!_

**A/N: Sorry not a lot here today, mostly because my power was out all day today and yesterday because of a huge storm.**


End file.
